Family (part 1)
Moonlight, Streak and Storm have just come back from a nice long holiday in Texas Moonlight: Hey guys Chase: MOONLIGHT,YOURE BACK Skye: Yahoo! Yep that's right she has become friends with Skye Rubble: Yay The rest: Moonlight! Streak and Storm: Ah hem Everyone: Streak,Storm. Streak: That's more like it! Moonlight: I have exciting news! Chase: What? Moonlight: Our parents are alive!!! Skye: No way! I'm so happy for you! Diamond: Even I'm happy for you! Track: Where are they? Streak: Here! A male husky and female wolf came in the door their names were George and Lila Lila: Hello. George: Good day. Luke: Hey guys. Sophie: Moonlight, Streak, Storm this is Luke, Luke this Moonlight, Streak and Storm Luke: Sup Moonlight: Hey Luke: Funny I've never met a wolf dog before just wolves and dogs Moonlight: Hehe well here I am Luke: Indeed you are (bows) Grace: I think someone got crushes on each other Streak: What?!?? Storm: Stay away from my little sister flee bag Luke: Okay? My family are coming over Moonlight: Really? Can't wait to meet them 17 wolves burst threw the Door and all of them were Luke's brothers and sisters Emily: Hey big bro Luke: Hey Emily what's up Luke's mom: Hey Luke: Mom! ( hugs her) Luke's grandma: Hey there Lukey my boy you make me so proud not like this disappointment (hits Luke's little brother Sam with her cane Luke: Hey Sam Sam: Hey Luke Luke: Yep I'm the oldest out of 15 Lila: This is a freak show!! George: Indeed come on Streak, Storm, moonlight we're leaving until these freaks are gone Moonlight: But I like Luke Emily: I think these guys need a little lesson from our family song! All: We are, we are not your ordinary family but we can all agree we're as close as close can be Emily: We are are are Luke: We are Emily: We are are are Luke's mom: We are Emily: We are are are Luke: We are Emily: We are Luke: Family! Luke's mom: So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me we've got every kind of I feel so lucky indeed Luke: they can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are we are family Emily and Luke: Family, Family Emily: We are, we are Luke's grandma: Ham and cheese Sam: No it's we are family Luke's grandma: Nah Emily: Okay so the links in our chain make us strange Luke: But really they make us stronger Emily: And would not replace not a thing mother- Luke's dad: Or father Emily: Cause weeee Kiki (Luke's sister): Cause we come from everywhere searching for one to care! Luke's mom: Somehow we found here we found us a hoooooommme! All: We are, we are not your ordinary family but we can all agree we're as close as close can be Emily: We are are are Luke: We are Emily: We are,are,are Luke's mom: We are Emily: We are are are Luke: we are Luke: Family Emily: Family Luke: Family Emily: We are we are- Luke's grandma: Ham and Cheese! Hehehe Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories